


My little Earthquake

by allyouneedisloveandtea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I have no regrets, SasuSaku - Freeform, basically i needed to get this off my chest so i did, ignore my tampering with the sharingan and just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedisloveandtea/pseuds/allyouneedisloveandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasuke struggles when he comes home, Sakura finds ways to help.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have a lot of unresolved SasuSaku feelings and I needed to get this off my chest. Naruto was my first fandom and I will always hold a special place in my heart for all of the characters. Now that the story is officially over I felt like I needed to write out something beautiful for my OTP to end all OTPs so here you go. Enjoy. xx
> 
> The title is taken from Joel Piper's song 'my little earthquake' and it's a perfect SasuSaku song.

_Meet me at the top of the world tonight So we can watch it fall Like we don't care at all_

_You're just what I need, a natural disaster_

_I want you to move me I want you to break me_

_You're my little earthquake Oh, you make the earth shake_

_And even when I can't be reached Oh, you break your way to me_

_My little earthquake Oh, you take the pain away_

_And even when I can't be reached Oh, you break your way to me_

_My little earthquake_

 

* 

Sakura isn’t stupid.

She sees the looks, the glinted stares and grimaces. She isn't blind to it as they walk along the streets side by side, his presence pulsing darkness with every other step. She knows he must feel it too, the hatred and the anger, although he does his best to ignore it. 

It isn't fair, because no one knows the story the way they do. It isn't fair because lies were told to cover it up instead of the truth. It isn't fair because she doubts he'll ever be able to find peace. 

She does it without thinking, reaching out without looking to take his hand. The bandages rub against her skin as he freezes for a moment. It's a half second really, and then his fingers close around hers. The smallest amount of hesitation he's ever taken towards her, she thinks. 

Now the stares, they turn towards her. The girl who dares to still show him love. The girl who dares to not turn her back.  

He doesn't make a comment, doesn't do anything but follow her careful steps to the hospital. She holds his hand through the front doors, past the nurses’ station where eyes grow wide and cheeks flush, down the hallway to the staircase. 

She doesn't let go, not once. She never falters in her hold on him.   

He follows her up to her office, where he spends most of his time now when the others are busy. It's easier to sit and read her books then to sit somewhere alone. When he pulls the door shut behind him, she finally let's go of his hand to move to her desk.   

"Why did you do that?" He asks, and his voice is quiet, making her look up at him suddenly. 

She brushes the hair from her face and shrugs. "Because I wanted to." 

"That's not enough," he pushes, taking a step to the desk. "I want a real reason." 

"Because," she stops herself, crosses her arms. "Because you don't deserve for them to look at you like that."

"Of course I do-," he starts, but she raises an eyebrow and he falls silent. 

"You don't deserve to suffer it _alone,_ " she clarifies. 

"You've done nothing," his eyes darken on instinct at the mere thought of her sharing in his blame. "You-," 

"I would have," she looks away, looks down to the desk between them. "You know I would have. I offered. I would have gone with you. I would have done whatever you asked. You know that." 

It hits him then, the true weight of her words. He'd always brushed it off, never really believed the promises she spoke when they were children. 

"But you didn't," he wills her to look up at him with the heaviness of his gaze. After a moment, she does. The tears on her cheeks make him sick to his stomach. 

"I'm not going to let you carry this alone," she tells him honestly. "Not again. Not when I know I should be standing beside you."  

"Please stop saying that," he can feel his vision seeping red and he fights to hold it back, not wanting to see the fear in her eyes. Surprisingly, she stares back at him without even a flinch, watching him wearily. 

"No," she uncrosses her arms, squeezing her hands into fists. "They won't ever know, because you haven't told them. But I know what I did, just like you do. I know what I would have done to be with you, and it's terrifying. I would have given up everything. I would have left my parents, my friends, my _home_. I would have gone with you in an instant. All you had to do was ask me to, all you had to do was say you wanted-," 

He's in front of her in a flash, his fingers around her shoulders, his forehead nearly pressed to hers. 

"I didn't ask," he stares her down. "I didn't want you with me. I didn't want you to see what I saw. I didn't want you there because I knew what it would do to you. I didn't want you there, Sakura. So I never asked." 

"That doesn't matter to me," she whispers. "What matters is I know I would have betrayed everyone. They have no idea, no one knows. Everyone thinks it was just you. Everyone thinks you did everything. They'll never forgive you, not completely. They'll never see us the way they see you, and it isn't fair-," 

" _I don't care_ ," he leans closer now, presses her back a step with the force of his hold on her. "I can handle it. Alone. I don't want you to feel guilt over what I've done. I don't deserve your sympathy. I hurt you too, remember?"

As if realizing how close he is for the first time, she tenses just slightly. The eyes that had stared so steadily into his now narrow, her hands pushing on his chest. 

"You don't scare me," she mutters. "You can't push me away with threats anymore. I know they don't mean anything." 

She wipes at her eyes, freezing when his fingers wrap around her wrist.  

"I could have killed you," he murmurs, voice back to being soft. She knows if she looked up, his eyes would be black again. 

Sliding her hand down to curl her fingers around his for the second time that day, she smiles gently. 

"But you didn't," she opens her hand, presses her fingers to his when he does the same. His hand is bigger than hers by a lot, the tips of his fingers curling down to touch hers again. The white bandages clash against the pale warmth of her skin, but she likes it.  "You didn't do it. And I believe you wouldn't have. I don't think you could have truly hurt us."  

When she tilts her head to look up at him, his eyes are already locked on hers. 

"How can you say that?" He asks, and she knows looking into his eyes that he believes he would have.

"Because I know you," she brings her free hand up to touch his jaw, finger tips gentle against his skin when he shivers. "I know you, and I know you wouldn't have done it." 

He leans down then, presses his forehead to hers and lets out a small exhale of breath. Whether he believes her or not, she doesn't know. More importantly, as his hand drifts up to settle on her waist, she doesn't care.  

*

After the day in the hospital, something changes. There's a quiet shift to the way they move around each other. It's not quite normal, but Sakura guesses it wouldn't be anyway. 

They share quiet words and careful touches on the streets. She stops hesitating to touch him in front of others, her fingers smoothing the fabric of his collar or brushing the hair from his face without a second thought. She holds his hand sometimes, even in front of their other teammates. If anyone thinks it's strange, no one is brave enough to ask. 

She thinks that they could get away with more, and no one would dare to question them. She knows they make an imposing couple, the two of them side by side, and she doesn't blame the fearful glances they sometimes receive. 

He laughs around her, quietly and with a hand over his mouth, but still she makes him laugh. She makes him smile, makes his eyes brighten with her looks and touches. She makes him change, without either of them noticing. 

*

Everything backfires on their first day back to training. 

Naruto is quick to claim Sasuke in the first spar of the day, but Kakashi hesitates. 

"Maybe that's not best," he offers from the sidelines. "You know how to fight each other easily now. Try something new." 

" _New?_ " Naruto asks, incredulous. "Are you suggesting we fight Sakura?" 

"Are you suggesting I can't hold my own against you?" She sneers at him behind a smile, and he's quick to look regretful. 

"N-no," he stutters out, "of course not! You-you can totally-, you, uh," he stammers more, turning red. 

"Just shut up," she rolls her eyes, used to his stupid words. 

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it," he rubs his hand to the back of his neck, still looking sheepish. 

"All you have to do is land a punch," Sasuke speaks up for the first time, making them look to him. 

"What?" Sakura asks, unsure of his meaning. 

"You could beat either of us," he explains. "All you'd have to do is land a punch." 

"Oh," she flushes from his praise and his eyes, which study her carefully. "I wouldn't though. I don't use my strength against teammates. It isn't right." 

"Use it now," he unsheathes his sword, dragging one foot back slightly behind him. 

"Sasuke-," Naruto is quick to hold out cautioning arms, looking between them uncertainly. 

"Get over here," Kakashi calls to him, "let them go first." 

"B-but," Naruto looks conflicted, only relenting when Sakura laughs. He's surprised to see determination on her features when he looks back to her, instead of a grin. She cuts her eyes to him quickly, laughing again. 

"It's alright Naruto, you heard him," she steps back herself, tightening her hands into glowing fists. "All I have to do is land a punch." 

The second Naruto is out of the way, Sasuke attacks. He's fast, blinding even, his movements too quick for Sakura to do anything but defend. She jumps away from him, pushing off the ground to flip over his head, fingers grazing his shoulder enough to make him frown. 

"She'll be okay," Naruto whispers to Kakashi as the other two continue, "won't she?"

"She understands how he thinks," Kakashi explains. "I think she'll be fine." 

It lasts for hours, the two of them unable to land an attack that could end it. Sasuke strikes and Sakura dodges. Sakura rushes him, and he disappears to a safer distance. Both know better than to get too close, and with only using hand to hand techniques, they have no safe way to disarm the other. 

Sakura is breathing hard, sweat beaded on her forehead as she strikes again, fists reaching for any point of impact. Sasuke leans back easily, deflecting her chakra strengthened blows with a flick of his wrist. It irritates her to no end that his eyes remain black, the fact that she isn't enough of a threat to force them red making her angrier with every minute that ticks by. 

She lashes out suddenly, more viciously then she has all day, and forces him to the ground with a kick to the stomach. He grabs her wrist, using the leverage of her own strength to push her back from him, landing her in the dirt a few yards away. 

She doesn't have a second to recover from the shock of having the wind knocked out of her before he's on her again, forcing her to her feet. She finds herself back on the defensive and angry for it, growing more desperate in her attacks. He manages to push her closer to the trees, and she knows that if they end up in the shadows he will win.  

Refusing to give up, she gives her last push of chakra to her fist and sends it flying towards his face, unprepared for him to duck and hit her stomach, sending her back slamming hard into a tree. 

He's in front of her, the tip of his blade pressed to her neck, her eyes forced to his as he ducks to her height to level their gazes. Her heart beats faster than it has in months at the sight of his eyes, red and spinning madly. She'd thought she wanted it, wanted to push him so far he had no choice but to use it, but now it only makes her feel sick. 

" _Stop_ ," she pleads quietly, and his eyebrows draw together slowly, not understanding what she means. Fleetingly, he thinks she just distracted him enough to land the punch she so desperately needs. 

When he doesn't look away, she pushes against him, nails clawing into his chest even as he grabs at her wrists. 

" _Stop!_ " She kicks at him and this time, he gets it. The fear makes sense suddenly, and he knows she isn't afraid of this fight, she's afraid of the memory of an older one. 

He steps away from her quickly, Naruto and Kakashi watching in confusion. 

"Sasuke!" Kakashi calls. "You know the rules, you can’t stop until the spar is over. One of you finish it." 

"I'm done," Sasuke speaks quietly, dropping his sword to the ground as he blinks his eyes back to normal. 

Sakura doesn't move from the tree, her breath ragged as she watches him. She hears his next words through the blood rushing behind her ears. 

"I'm done, Sakura," he murmurs. "Hit me." 

She shakes her head as the tears start, blurring her vision and making her angry all over again. She'll never be good enough, she knows, to truly beat him. The fear he has over her is too strong, because no matter how much she pretends not to remember, she does. 

It had burned and ripped, the feeling of his hand going through her chest making her numb and hot all over. His eyes had narrowed dangerously, his smirk never dripping from his mouth. She'd wanted to scream, but she couldn't make any sounds. 

It had only happened once, but that had been enough to send her spiraling down for enough time to let the boys gets away. She'd broken out of it slowly, agony gripping her even after she'd opened her eyes. 

"Sakura-chan," Naruto is beside her, touching her arm. "What's wrong?! What happened?"

She shakes her head and pulls away from him, rubbing her eyes. 

"What did _you_ do?" She doesn't need to look up to know Naruto is looking at Sasuke. "Did you mess with her head again? You _jackass_ -," 

"He didn't!" Sakura grabs the back of Narutos’ jacket quickly. "Stop it, he didn't do anything!" 

"Yeah, this time." 

Sakura knows he doesn't mean the words, but they come out of his mouth anyway. 

Her eyes flit to Sasukes' fast enough to see him flinch as he takes a step back.

"Naruto," Sakura squeezes his arm tighter. " _Stop_ -," 

"No!" He yells, glaring at Sasuke. "I forgave you for what you did to me because I hurt you as well. But she did _nothing_ to you! I'll _never_ forgive you for hurting her, _never!_ I knew it was a bad idea to let you two fight, all you're good for is _hurting her!_ "

"Naruto!" Sakura yells, but it's too late. Sasukes' form flickers once, and then disappears. 

*

She goes after him, of course. The winding streets of the empty compound make her lightheaded, her feet moving quickly across the cobblestone to his house. 

She lets herself in without a second thought, kicking off her shoes as she listens for a sound to let her know where he is. 

Something dropping to the floor makes her go down the hall, following the sound of his grumbles to the bathroom. 

She finds him hunched over the sink in nothing but his black pants, his hands pressing carefully over a nasty bruise on his stomach. On top of that, she can she others forming on various parts of his chest and arms. It makes her happy in a sick sort of way, to know she at least landed some good hits. 

"What do you want?" He hisses, eyes slipping to hers in the mirror. They've run red again, but this time she knows it's from the pain.  

"I wanted to check on you," she admits. "Come sit down so I can heal you." 

When she reaches for his arm, he draws back as if she's burned him. 

"Stop it," he glares at her. "I don't need your help." 

"Oh, don't you?" She raises an eyebrow and jabs one finger into the bruise on his abdomen, making him hiss in pain. "Don't be stubborn," she rolls her eyes. "Just sit down." 

He drops onto the edge of the counter with a groan, her hands glowing green as they settle on his skin. It scares him, the way she can act so utterly normal after what just happened between them. 

"Naruto didn't mean what he said," she tells him as the bruise is fading into his skin. She broke two of his ribs and ruptured his liver, but she doesn't tell him that.  

"Of course he did," Sasuke fights the urge to yell as he watches her careful fingers move over his broken skin.

"No," Sakura looks up at him, green eyes glinting. "He was angry because I was upset. It made sense at the time to pin it on you. That doesn't mean he meant it, he feels terrible about it."

"Then why isn't he here telling me himself?" 

"Because we knew better than that," Sakura laughs slightly, moving to clean up his right arm. "You wouldn't have listened to anything he said." 

"But I'll listen to you?" Sasuke tries to make his tone biting, but it doesn't work. 

She straightens up after finishing the bruises on his left shoulder. "You usually do now, don't you?" 

Her face is too close, suddenly. It makes him dizzy, makes him lean closer out of nothing but instinct, her fingers tightening against his thigh and making him blink. 

"He didn't mean it," she repeats and he nods absently, eyes locked on the corner of her mouth. "We've forgiven you," she adds this a bit quieter, moving to press her forehead to his shoulder.

"I only did it to protect you," he blurts, eyes widening at the confession. She grows still against him, one hand on his thigh, the other beside his other leg on the counter. Her breath tickles his neck in little puffs. She smells like vanilla and sweat and it makes him want to tell her more. 

"I thought that if I let you stay standing you'd come after us," he continues. "Like you did the first time. And I knew Kakashi wouldn't be able to save you, and we wouldn't be able to stop. And I couldn't risk you dying because of our fight." 

She pulls back enough to see his eyes, smiling at him softly. He wonders how she got so close without him noticing, his legs open to let her stand between them. It's unnerving, how she manages to slip past his defenses. 

"Did you really have to kill me though?" She asks, voice too light for the question. "There's so much more you could have done." 

"You would have broken out of anything less," he stares back at her evenly. "I knew you would see through it. I didn't have a choice." 

Her fingers go white against the edge of the sink. "I saw through it anyway," she doesn't look away from him. "I knew it wasn't real." 

"How?" He asks, tilting his head just slightly to look at her closer. "I never understood that. When you showed up above us, I thought I was dreaming. I didn't see how you could have gotten free when I hadn't released it."

"I don't know," she admits truthfully. "I just believed it was a trick. I made myself wake up. Then I was looking up at Kakashi and that was almost worse, because I knew what you had done." 

"I'm sorry," his fingers close around her hip, a gesture he does often, as he looks away. "I wish it could have been different." 

"I forgave you the first time," she reminds him, leaning her forehead to his again. 

"But you're still afraid of me," he murmurs, eyes closed fully now. He can still see the way she looked at him, the strangled sounds she'd made as she'd hit him, the fear that pulsated around her, the beating of her heart under his fingers-,

"No," she moves her hand from the counter, bringing it up to his face. She pulls his chin up, making him look at her again, faces aligned. "I'm not afraid of you." 

"Liar," he sighs once, watching her carefully. "I saw you today, I know what you were feeling." 

"You have no idea what I was feeling," she almost pulls away from him at that, but he must sense it, because his hand tightens on her hip. 

"Then tell me," it's a loaded gun, he knows, to ask that of her. He knows she still loves him, though she hasn't brought it up since he returned home.

"I wasn't afraid of you," she stares back at him as defiantly as she can, feeling her cheeks flush. "I thought I wanted to fight you, but I was wrong." 

"Why?" He asks. "Because of my eyes?"

"Yes," she confesses easily. "Because of your eyes."

"I wouldn't have used it on you," his other hand drifts to cover the hand still on his face. "You know that, don't you? I won't ever again, not unless I have to." 

"Why would you have to?" She questions, eyebrows furrowing. 

"It's not only used to hurt," he explains. "It can be used to heal, to help. It just depends on the circumstances." 

"Show me," the situation seems totally reversed, he thinks, as he's suddenly the one on the spot. She sweeps her thumb under his right eye, making him blink. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nods once, taking her hand off his leg to hold his face fully between her fingers. His eyes track the movement, and he doesn't look up to her until she tilts his face up again. 

"Show me your eyes," she tells him again. This time, he lets them bleed red slowly, blinking back at her and watching for any hesitation on her part. If she's nervous, he can’t tell, she hides it too well. With another sigh he lets his eyes start to spin, trapping her in a world he never wanted to pull her in to again. 

*

Sakura expects it, so it doesn't leave her with as much vertigo as the first time.

He stands in front of her, watching wearily as she blinks around the room. He left it the same, let her see everything just as she had moments before, only now, he stands away from her in the doorway and everything is bathed in red. 

"Not so bad," she smiles at him, tilting her head. "When you aren't trying to kill me it's almost normal." 

He hums in response, leaving the room for her to follow. Outside, instead of the hallway, she finds the training ground from earlier, and she huffs at him. 

"Not so normal," she almost laughs, guessing he was trying to prove her wrong. 

"You aren't afraid?" He finally asks, turning to face her again. 

"No," she shrugs. "It's like you said, it's not always used to hurt. Although I don't see the point, honestly, otherwise." 

"You can relive good moments just as well as bad ones," he explains. "I could bring up anything you wanted, any moment in your life, and let you see it again. Of course, I could also twist it into a nightmare, which is typical." 

"Any moment?" She questions, looking around them slowly. "And you'll know what I'm thinking of, even if I don't say it?"

"I already do, Sakura," he raises an eyebrow. "Why? Are you afraid you'll pick something I don't want to see?" 

"No," she shakes her head. "I just wanted to make sure." She's being vague on purpose, he knows, but he doesn't push her. 

"What else can you do?"

"The pain that I can make you relive," he starts, "can also be good feelings. Excitement, happiness," _pleasure_ she thinks, and watches him smirk. "That too, I suppose." 

"Show me the night you left," she orders without warning. "At the bench." 

"Sakura-," he falters for the first time, his grip on the world around them slipping as the ground changes from dirt to cobblestone and back.

"You said any moment," she reminds him. "That's the one I want to see again." 

He relents under her gaze, the scenery changing as they stand on the only road out of the village, the sky darkening as a breeze blows their hair. From here, they have a clear view of a much smaller Sasuke walking with his hands in his pockets as Sakura comes out of the trees behind him. 

Sakura watches it unfold and feels it in her heart, the pain, the sadness and the guilt at letting him leave. She watches her younger self beg him to take her with him, beg him to stay. She cries when he flashes into existence behind her, knowing the words he'll say even as they whisper through her mind. 

_"Thank you."_

She always wondered how she ended up on the bench, and now she knows. He catches her as she crumples to the side, picking her up carefully to hold her in his arms. He sets her down, brushes a piece of hair from her face, and turns to continue down the road. 

The memory fades, the figures of their younger selves melting away into the background as Sakura walks forward, tracing her steps from that night back to the bench. He stands beside her as she sits down, covering her face with her hands. 

"Why did you want to see that?" His voice is just shy of dark, annoyed that she made him show her something that would make her sad. 

"When I found you and Naruto in the valley," she murmurs from behind her hands. "Show me that now." 

He doesn't question it this time, shifting her view to show her what she wants. They stay quiet again, watching as Sakura heals the two boys on the ground. She can't see her own face when he starts to speak, but she remembers when she started crying. 

_"Sorry? What for?"_

She'd wanted him to say it. Actually admit to it all. She hadn't really expected him to. 

 _"For everything,"_ he'd murmured. _"Up until now."_

The memory stops just as suddenly, Sasuke turning to Sakura when she starts to cry. 

"Stop making me do this to you!" he exclaims, the loudest she's heard him talk in long time. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I would have known you'd react this way." 

"Sasuke," she reaches out to touch his arm. She closes her fingers around his bicep and squeezes tightly. "I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I'm fine." 

"Then stop crying," she hears the strain in his voice and looks up to see his eyes turned away from her. 

"Sasuke," she turns to face him. "You know what I'm thinking. _I'm fine_." 

"I'm going to stop it now," he starts, but she reaches for his other hand. 

"No!" Her eyes widen at the thought. "One more," she pleads, and he narrows his eyes. "The day in my office." 

She watches his breath catch, watches as he grows tense even when things around them change for a third time. She turns away from him to watch them talk in the corner by her desk, the red light from the window washing them in shadows.

 _"I know you,"_ she tells him. _"And I know you wouldn't have done it."_  

His hand comes up on her hip and she watches the way she smiles up at him even though his eyes are closed. She turns from the phantom forms in front of her and back to the boy she knows is real. 

"Thank you," she's still holding his hand. "For showing me this even though you didn't want to." 

He doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at her as she talks. He's angry, she knows, but it won't make her give up. 

"I still don't understand the second part," she murmurs. "I can feel it all again," she admits, "but it fades when the memory does." 

"That's because I'm letting it," he turns cold eyes towards her. "I'm not going to make you relive the pain I've caused over and over." 

"That wasn't pain," she realizes for the first time what he does not. "Sasuke, that wasn't pain I was feeling-,"

"Then what was it?" He steps closer, pinning her with his eyes. "What was it if not pain? Why did you cry if I wasn’t-," 

"Because I love you," she says it with a steady voice even when her heart slams against her chest. His eyes widen as he falls silent, staring at her. "That's why I was so upset, because I loved you so much it hurt." 

Suddenly, everything tilts. She's back to standing on the battlefield across form him. She watches as he pins her in his illusion, watches as she falls and Kakashi catches her. She sees the look of panic on Narutos' face as Sasuke turns his back. 

But it's Kakashis' words that ring through her head. 

_"It's because she loved you so much it hurt!"_

It ends just as swiftly as it had begun and Sakura wonders weakly if Sasuke had even meant for her to see it. A memory from his own mind, from his point of view. 

"Exactly," she nods, still feeling dizzy. "Exactly what he said." 

Sasuke seems to make some sort of choice as he looks at her then, suddenly coming forward towards her. He pauses only once, just in front of her, before he pulls her in with arms on her shoulders. 

She collapses into his chest, silent tears falling as she hugs him just as tightly, fingers wound into the back of his shirt. He tucks his face into her neck, squeezing his eyes shut against the rush of memories that threaten to spill out around them. 

*

"Is this real?" She asks sometime later, when he knows he should release her from both his mind and his arms, but can't. 

"Not entirely," he presses the words into her neck and feels her pull back slightly to look at him. 

"But this is real," she doesn't ask this time, doesn't even move until he nods. 

Her fingers frame his face, sweeping the bangs from his cheeks. When she leans in, he doesn't stop her. 

It's nothing more than a brush of her lips on his, but it's enough to make the ground beneath them change to the cobblestone of the village square. Above them, mountains rise, and the sky holds both a moon and a sun. 

His grip on his own trick fades entirely when she presses closer, hands tightening on his jaw. Somehow they end up back in his house, and he has no idea if it was her thought or his that brought them there. 

She pushes him back until he hits something solid, the desk in his room, he realizes blindly, his mind spinning when she opens her mouth to take his bottom lip between her teeth. 

He blinks and catches himself against a wall this time, somewhere in one of the many hallways that connect the rooms of his house, and he presses her forward so that he finally leans over her, pulling her up to her toes to kiss her harder. 

When she pulls back for air, he leans down to trail his lips along her jaw, pulling down the edge of her collar to reach more of her neck. When her happy sighs turn to giggles, he pulls back to study her. She has a hand over her mouth, the other still wound in his hair. 

"What is it?" He asks, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"Look where we are," she turns his face so that he can see for himself and his eyes grow wide. 

Somehow he's brought them back to the road, to the cool breeze of autumn, to the night he'd left her alone. 

Only this time, he stands in front of her, holding on just as tightly as she is. 

*

He lets out a laugh of his own, letting her pull him back for another kiss. 

"Wake me up now," she tells him.

He doesn't hesitate, and one second everything is red and then the next she's blinking back into existence, coming to in his bathroom, fingers still tight against face. 

She leans in to him, swaying with the weight of everything that happened. 

It felt like hours, she realizes, what had been only minutes. She understands then, what he meant, as she shivers from the feeling of his lips against hers. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, careful hands resting gently on her back. 

"Yes," she turns her face into his neck. "But I'm tired now." 

Without saying anything, he leans up and let's his feet fall to the floor. In the next breath he's pulling her up, tucking her against his chest as he carries her from the room. 

She's nearly asleep by the time he lays her down on his bed, but she manages to reach out for him. 

"Stay," she pulls on his pants leg, and after a moment’s hesitation he sinks down beside her, letting her curl up into his side. 

She falls asleep to the feeling of his fingers in her hair and his breath on her face.  

*

 

_If the ground gives way beneath our feet, will the destruction set us free?_

_I hear the sound I need, your voice completes_

_What’s unfinished inside of me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay I hope you liked that! Let me know what you thought, I love hearing back from you guys! 
> 
> I might be adding to this, but I'm not sure. I definitely don't think this will be the last time I write something for them though, so keep an eye out! xx


End file.
